Rins Wedding day
by mizuki.91
Summary: Rin has been waiting in Inuyasha's village for Sesshomaru come back for the last ten year. But now that Rin is 19 and every eligible man has been pursuing her for the last year, she decides it's time to forget about him and except a man's proposal what happens when Rin comes face to face with her lord and true love on her wedding day. Please R R but don't be too brutal
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own a dam thing from Inuyasha's world …..Wish I did…. but sadly I do not -_-; oh well enjoy the story!

Rin's wedding day

Chapter one

"Lord Sesshomaru ye not worry Rin will be safe in the village we will not let her come in harm's way." The words from the old priestess played in his head once again as he looked at the unopened scroll. Inuyasha's mate has taken upon herself to send him updates once a month about Rin; it annoyed him to no end but was secretly glad when the news had nothing to do with her being hurt in any way. The last scroll had him almost to the point where he was about to go and retrieve her. Pathetic human boy's asking for her hand was unacceptable. Sesshomaru opened the newest scroll becoming livid as he read. "What's so wrong for you to become so angry my lord!" Jaken asked concerned with how upset his master had become from simple news about that human Rin. "She accepted a marriage proposal."

"Hay Rin dinner!" Kagome called out for her adoptive sister to come in from the garden. Rin looked over to where her name was being called and smiled. Rin loved to eat at Kagome's house she was a way better cook then there friend Sango. As she started her way down the hill that led to the little hut Kagome and Inuyasha called home, she was stopped by a man named Kiyo the most handsome man in the village. "Where are you heading this evening lady Rin?" he said this simple question with a hint that he wanted her to spend time with him. Rin never really paid attention much to the boys in the village she would just dismiss them nicely when they addressed her. Yet they always seemed to pay attention to her and were very persistent she had no interest in anyone that wasn't her lord Sesshomaru.

"Oh um, I was heading to lady Kagome's for dinner, I'm sorry Kiyo I'll talk to you later k?" With that she pushed past him half running as she made her way to Kagome's. "Rin what did Kiyo want?" Kagome asked with a mischiefs smile locked on her fetchers as she stood outside her home where she was waiting for her. "I don't know he didn't say he just asked where I was going so I told here and left." Kagome's smile left her face at once and turned into concern. "Rin when will you settle down and have a family almost every man in the village has asked for your hand yet you turn them away as if they are nothing." Rin smiled at her sister she knew that it was expected of her to become married and have children, but she didn't want any of those things with a human. Every human man seemed week compared to a demon, she didn't want to have a child with someone that couldn't protect her and her child properly. "Kagome … you know I'm waiting for my lord to come and get me."

Kagome sighed a deep sigh before looking at Rin with a sad smile she knew that Rin was in love with her brother in law, but she also knew how Sesshomaru felt about humans. "Rin we've been throe this, it's been years… he stopped coming to see you when you started your monthly bleeding and hasn't came back since. I really wish you would move on and have the family you crave to have and be happy." Kagome and Rin have been having this argument for a while now; Rin normally just brushes the thought away that he won't come back for her. But now she can't help start to feel that Kagome was right it has been eight years and she was tired of being lonely. Rin didn't speak another word as she entered the hut; she nodded to Inuyasha and ate in silence.

When Rin finished her food she stood and thanked her sister and her husband for the meal, bowed, and said goodbye to them as she left. Rin needed to think maybe it was time to let go, she looked up at moon and sighed 'where are you my love will you ever come back for me?' with that thought she let a single tear run down her cheek knowing that he would never take a human as his mate. ' I know I can't wait any longer I only have a few short years to bear children I need to live my pathetic human life to the fullest even if that means being with someone I don't love.' She let one last tear fall for her lord she was determined never to cry another tear for the man that she loved that would never love her.

Rin wiped her eyes not wanting anyone to see her tears. Rin passed Kiyo's hut on the way to her own slightly upset with herself for just brushing him off like she did, when she herd Kiyo's voice saying her name while talking to his brother Hibaki. Her curiosity got the best her as she ducked behind his hut and leaned in next to a small crack in his wall to listen in. "Ya I know her why?" Hibaki asked his brother he obviously had something on his mind "I plan to ask her for her hand." Kiyo announced proudly "Kiyo she has turned down every man that has asked for her hand are you sure you can handle her answer?" After some silence that was killing Rin with every passing moment he answered his brother "Ya it will hurt my pride if she says no, but I would be the luckiest man in the word if she says yes." Rin was in shock 'did he really feel that way? What would I say to him? He would be the better choice; he would treat her with kindness, give her handsome sons, and provide everything a husband is meant to for his family.' She made up her mind Kiyo is the one that she could settle for in place of her lord. With that she ran for her hut to practice saying yes with enthusiasm and love in her voice and eyes without hinting that she really wasn't in love with him, even if it killed her she would pretend Kiyo was Sesshomaru for the rest of her life.

Two weeks later…..

Rin was sure about her decision to give Kiyo her hand she had practiced saying yes to him for two weeks now but now seeing him on one knee asking the one question she practiced for she couldn't speak. "Rin?" she finely snapped out of it at the sound of her name. "Will you be my bride?" Rin couldn't believe the confidence that seemed to radiate from him 'time to put my acting to the test' Rin thought as she let the happiest yes she could muster up and hug him tight. Kagome nearly tackled her with glee when she heard the news, she ran to tell Inuyasha and everyone she could, she was so happy that Rin was going to have her happily ever after, if only she knew it was all an act.

Authors note: my grammar sucks I know this and I really don't care so please no comments on it k ^.^ promise to try and update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I didn't relies how short the last chapter was I looked longer on paper… oh well not sure if they will all be short like that or not but will try not to disappoint. By the way thanx for reading my story and reviewing it really made my day ^_^ Ok so I fixed a few things in the end of the story and will explain where I sent Jaken in the third chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own a dam thing in Inuyasha's world.

a/n "talking"- **'thinking'**-"SCREAMING"

Rin's wedding day

Chapter two

Sesshomaru looked at the village with distaste as they all prepped for the celebration that was to accrue later that evening. It has been almost a month since he received the scroll from Kagome telling him of this event that he meant to stop from happening. No human is ever going to be good enough for Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru? Why have we stopped my lord?" Sesshomaru left his castle without a single word to any of his servants, besides his normal 'Jaken were leaving' he never bothered to tell him where there destination was so the sudden stop must have thrown the little annoying imp off guard. "Silence Jaken."

"Rin you are going to look so beautiful" Kagome beamed as she helped Rin into the wedding dress she brought from her time. It took a few years but Kagome finely told Rin about where she was from and about all the wonderful things that was throe the well. It was a slimming short sleeve, sweet heart neck line, with embezzlements around the waist line; the long gown that flowed around her body was beautiful. Kagome had done her hair in an elegant bun with a few stands that she curled with what she call hot rollers that hung just right to frame her face. "Now all that's left is makeup!" Kagome reached over to her left to grab a small bag filled with sticks of colors and brushes When Rin spoke up… "I need a minute Kagome." Rin stated breathlessly, she has been a mess all day can she really go throe with this? "Okay…I get that, I had pre-wedding jitters too juts make sure he doesn't see you before the ceremony and don't get dirty ok." Rin smiled and nodded, as she got up to leave "I plan to go to the forest no one will see me I'll take care not to become dirty promise."

She walked out of Kagome's hut calmly but as soon as she knew that Kagome couldn't see her, she ran as fast as her legs would allow into the forest. She ran till she couldn't breathe and stopped clutching at a tree for support. **'What am I doing I don't love him I can never love him. I'm going to be married in less than an hour… suck it up Rin you have to do this if you ever want a family. But I don't want a family if it means lying for the rest of my life, I want to have a family with Sesshomaru.' **Rin's thoughts brought the tears that she swore to herself she would never cry again, tears for her lord who abandoned her to live a human life. "Isn't a bride meant to blush and smile on the day of her wedding, not hide and cry?" his voice snapped her out of thoughts sending a chill up her spine **'it can't be…'**she jerked her head in the direction of his voice afraid it was all in her mind. There he stood looking just as cold and uncaring as the last day she had seen him. "Lord Sesshomaru?" her voice barely reached his ears, but he heard her words and nodded.

"Wha-what are you doing here!"

"I am here to stop you."

"What do you mean stop me?"

"I cannot allow you to marry him"

"Why not it's not like I'm a child anymore I can make up my own mind." She was right she wasn't the child he had left here ten years ago she has turned in to a beautiful young woman.

"Why are you getting married?"

"Because I have every right to be happy and have a family"

"Are you"

"Am I what?" Rin was growing angry with him now and Sesshomaru knew it, it actually amused him he wanted her to challenge him.

"Happy." Just the way he said it uncaring as always and impartial sent her over the edge.

"DO YOU HUNISTLY CARE WETHER IM HAPPY OR NOT! DOES IT REALLY MATTER! YOU LEFT ME HERE TEN YEARS AGO AND STOPPED VISITING EIGHT YEARS AGO… EIGHT YEARS LORD SESSHOMARU! I STOPPED WAIGHTING FOR YOU TO COME BACK BECAUSE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING BUT YOURSELF!" she saw the warning look in his eyes but ignored it if he killed her it would be better than living a lie. "I ….. I made up my mind and you can't stop me I will marry Kiyo and there is nothing you can do about it."

She went to leave but felt his hand grip her arm hard, he pulled her back and pinned her against the tree that once was her support but now was possibly the accomplice to death. Sesshomaru leaned his face close to hers looking pissed

"Is that what you truly think? That I do not care about you, I stopped coming to see you eight years ago because you were no longer a child your sent changed into a woman's that was intoxicating you were not ready for the reaction I wanted to show you, you were no longer the little girl that I had let live despite her insolence the day she found me, the helpless child I had to save all those times! "He pulled away slightly regaining some of his sanity "then maybe I shall just end you now." He brought up his hand as his claws began to glow green with poison, Rin shut her eyes and hoped he would give her a quick death, because a death delivered by him was better than a life of lies.

He watched her close her eyes and slightly turn her head she practically invited him to kill her he retracted his claws along with the poison, she was a stunning sight submitting to him he placed his hand on her cheek and watched her flinch at his touch. She slowly opened her chocolate brown eyes, that he had lost himself in many times when she was a child, then claimed her mouth if a demandingly forceful kiss.

hope you liked the changes and Ok I know it's another short chapter but my baby is teething and I'm running on little sleep but wanted to post something sorry it's a cliffy but at least it will leave you wanting more ^.^


End file.
